vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114826-0929-morning-coffee-thread-crazing-for-housing-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- TEX!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! HI!! (TEXTEXTEX!!) How you doing??? | |} ---- ---- Oh, pretty good. Tried out ArcheAge for a few days. It was strictly "okay" until I had an epiphany that I'd played this exact game, with crappier graphics, since the mid-90's. The music is lame. The world is boring. The "player controlled" justice system is a joke. The economy of limited resources means everyone is terrible to everyone else - and basically, it just isn't a whole lot of fun unless you're part of a huge zerg-guild that can run rough-shod over a server. The wife and I are still playing The Secret World sporadically, but she's been all up in the television the last week or so - so not much going on there. Basically, I spent the weekend playing Civ V since Sid Meier has never let me down, no matter what. | |} ---- Yeah there isn't much out there right now. Wildstar is still awesome but it is in a holding pattern for me right now. I am ever hopeful that all the issues will get worked out but with NCSoft things can go bad fast. I swore when I left Aion (felicitous socketing, what a big fat tasty freeze of poop that was) that I would never play another game that they were involved with but Wildstar just blew my mind! Give it a rest but come back to us soon Tex!!! | |} ---- ---- Hi Tex! Good to see you again :) Bye Tex. Going to miss you :( ArcheAge is a required taste kind of game. My hubby plays and it bores me just watching him. I'm with your wife this week. All the new season shows are out, so I've been a couch potato and haven't played WS much. Good Morning Everyone! Had my usual eggs for breakfast, with coffee. Not much to report on WS. Logged in for a few minutes each day this weekend, but didn't stay on. Hope you all have a great day! | |} ---- If you give me your biological specifications I might be able to use Eldan biomedical nanites to cure your ailments. (Note, if you want to keep extraneous details like weight, height, squeaky voice etc. that's fine, I'm more concerned with DNA anyways). Also Protostar might have something for you, for about 87 payments of 49.99 gold or something. As far as housing, I'm partial to creative use of lights, techy stuff and obnoxiously large defense systems. I also like jungles and mysteries. | |} ---- We should all play the same game together or something. =p | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, if you're ever back, you are technically still a Chief in the Blazing Saddles and can have your pick of officer jobs, focusing on whatever you want. Please focus on whatever you want, I'm a crap party leader in this game! So, I'm assuming you all saw my thread yesterday about the Renaissance Festival and how blisteringly awesome that was! Put me in a mood for Wildstar on Sunday, and oh did we Wildstar! :D Haven't had that much fun in months! First I dropped in and moved Donne forward a few levels (I think I'm 20, and if not I soon will be, so he's moving along at a quick clip). I transferred him all of Seeger's extra plat so that he can begin work on the Shadowcaster, so I should have the basics of that build soon-ish. I can't wait for Drop 3, when I'll have a LOT more room, a LOT more options, and a new centerpiece. For right now, working on proportions and setup for the aft- and fore-castles, laying out the roadway (for there shall be a roadway), figuring out what I'll do about the bar and inn at the center until we get the blank housing plug, and locating the eventual areas for the drop-pods, pilot's deck, engines, et al. I am going to start laying out the plugs as Donne gets higher in levels, so stay tuned. Also, I wrote the second draft of our RP backstory for member and potential-member perusal. Head over to our website (here if you haven't read our headline) and you can make any recommendations you'd like as far as inclusion, subtraction, or modification. Believe me, I take all feedback into account. I'm really excited about where this is going, though! Thedek's finally gotten his costume in order. I also did a purge of inactive members, which whittled a lot of names out of our system. I got rid of anyone who hadn't been on in one character in a month, and if you hadn't put up a note to call out your character, you may have been removed. If I removed your character by mistake and you would like to be reinstated, just let me know and I'll put you back in! This is also a good time, if you haven't already, to make sure your note calls out your main on all your alts. I will be performing a purge monthly and if you haven't been on at least one alt in that month, I will have to remove you. With the new megaservers coming and our character limits increasing to 12, we have to have room in the guild for incoming players from other servers and affiliated alts of our current players. Let me know if you'd like to join when you drop over! You're welcome to make any feedback you'd like, as a potential member, and I'll take it into account in these formative stages. Oh yeah, and we ran some content last night. Most of us were running for the first time in... ever. And this was my first time ever running as a tank. We ran Hycrest and STL, and let me tell you something. If you're bored in this game, you're not running content with the kind of guildies I've got! :D Thanks to all who ran with me, putting up with my amateur tanking, especially Erayo (who acted as our de facto party leader since I didn't know a damn thing about tanking or the finer points, I'd only ever interrupted what they told me to interrupt and DPSed my way through vets before) and those who kept me alive. Special thanks to the random guy we pugged in for STL (I think his name was DrGoodbody). He kind of ninja'd a few purple decor items, but I wasn't going to complain considering both myself and the healer got punted behind some furniture, healer died, we blitzed Stormtalon's HP to like below 50%, and he ended up soloing through the last 25% to get us a silver medal. Normally, I figure PUG people drop group after things like that, since we wiped once early. But everyone was really patient with me learning my new rotation in a group setting and getting used to my new LAS. I'll tell you what, though, when things are going well and you're tanking, suddenly, you realize how good this game is. It's monumentally more difficult than tanking in WoW or any other game I've ever played, forcing you to watch not just what is happening beneath you, but also to make sure you don't jump out of range of the healer or aim telegraphs at the DPS, who are quite often standing near you. It's taking me a while to learn to watch the whole party, but when we clicked (and we got gold on Hycrest with the guildies alone) I felt like God! I laughed at everyone who spoke of other games and the difficulty of raiding. Wildstar's that addictive that it gives you a sense of real power and accomplishment. So thanks to the guild that massaged my God complex! :D This post has gone on long enough, even though I have more to say. Maybe I'll save it for later. Sorry I can't write as much on the forums, but let's face it, it's not really fun to be on here anymore. All it is in the threads is doom and gloom, people wondering about their own little personal concerns, sniping at the people who gave us this amazing game, downplaying all their work they put into it and all the progress they made to make us happy. All the fun is in-game, with my guildies, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, you guys are the absolute best! See you all on Nexus! | |} ---- ---- ---- You should have been on last night for our content runs. We had to PUG in a DPS. | |} ---- ---- ---- *drools over the ribs* Grats on 50! There are some introductory quests mixed in with the repeatable quests when you first get to Crimson Badlands. After you finish all of them the first time around, head back the next day and some of them will be repeatable. Sorry to hear that you didn't like AA. After I got over how pretty it was, it didn't appeal to me, either. I haven't played extensively, but Path of Exile seems pretty good. The character ability tree is like Wildstar's AMP system if it had been on steroids for a decade, and the overall game is similar to Diablo-style games. Hooray for new medics! Just make him slot Mending Probes and Dual Shock as he's leveling up, and very basic healing will become second nature. Those two skills are enough to solo most of the group mobs, so if you're leveling together, it'll make it easy. Pacify is helpful at later levels, too. Bye :( | |} ---- Yeah same, had to drive to Chicago last weekend. You have no idea how much I hate Chicago. | |} ---- You have no idea how many times I looked at my cell phone checking the time to see if I could get home in time :( As it was I didn't get home until just past 8:30 and still had laundry and other chores to get done :( Even thinking about it now makes me feel sorry for myself *WAH* | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, you have to put it in perspective. People will leave, and people will arrive. When the megaservers come, they will all arrive at the same two ports of call, but even then, we do get players who are brand new to the game showing up. We may get a lot of people back in the game after megaservers, Halloween, Drop 3, or whenever they tire of other games and want to see if anything is changed. They may leave again. It's up to us whether we put those who left on a pedestal and sob about our history, or whether we look to the people who remain and those who are coming in. As far as I'm concerned, once people leave, they are no longer part of my Wildstar experience. I love Tex to death, but I'm not going to fall over myself because he left. I'm picking up the guild and making something with it, having fun with the people there, and hopefully starting some kind of recruitment drive (I'm terrible at recruiting, I always want to have my cool stuff in place to entice people to stay before I do it). This game isn't about or for the people who are going away, it's for the people who are here. And those are the people who are important. EDIT: Also, finished my Metal Monday for this week. I was going to cover a few bands in the Middle East and the dangers and pressures of even playing in their scene, but I decided to finish up my European leg of the world tour before going there. So Middle East next week. This week, Italian symphonic metal pioneers Rhapsody of Fire! | |} ---- QFT. Well said, sir. | |} ---- I'll try to set something else up this week. Unfortunately, I've got a lot to do and put together. Gotta get that RP stuff done and the PVE stuff put together. Sounds like PVP is taking the back seat. I can't do it all. :( But hey, especially if Erayo is on, I'd be down for running content a few nights this week! I need someone to tell me WTF to do! :D | |} ---- Just a note that Blazing Saddles members are welcome to join in on runs that the Daggers are doing whenever we have room. All you gotta do is be in our shared channel, and say hi so that we know you're there! | |} ---- ---- ---- Shared channel? | |} ---- It's called Blacklight. :D We asked yesterday, but they were busy at the time. EDIT: Also, since our Guild Chat is OOC for obvious reasons and I'm not about to change it, I'll make us a channel for RP purposes. Sort of an open in-character communications channel that will have IC backstory. | |} ---- Oh, so it's all for RP and not for general game chat? | |} ---- No, Blacklight is for PVE group stuff combined between the BDS, Veritas, and ourselves. I'm making an RP channel just for us. | |} ---- What's the issue with the pitched roof? | |} ---- ---- ---- Tell them to give Wildstar a try in the meantime. It's just a month or two, how could it possibly hurt them to kill a few hours a day in that until WoD comes out? We have such sights to show them... | |} ---- Lack of proper looking roofing tiles. | |} ---- Well, I soon got used to no double jump and no sprint and had auto loot on so no vacuuming was even necessary. Different strokes I guess. | |} ---- ---- Oh trust me I tried and am holding off again until Drop 3, in all honesty it'd be a disservice to have them come now if I could, aside from possibly having a bad time and never living it down there's a certain stigma against sci-fi amongst die hard fantasy fans. But new years yeah I intend to hail W* from the roof tops.. It usually takes me a game time cards worth of time to burn out on a new WoW expansions same is true for a few of my other friends. EDIT: @Lankybrit - Bro you must be a pro! It's hard.. really really hard to run up to a corpse and click on it! | |} ---- I have a brother who I called the magical support personnel. Could never DPS for shit in any game anywhere for any reason. But make him a tank or a healer? Put him in charge of random side-stuff? The guy is God. He ended up as a dedicated healer in WoW, but many do I have stories that would make you shit your pants of how he used to warrior tank in vanilla. The best was when he managed to hold SEVEN mobs at once on the ZF ziggurat while underleveled when the kill order had broken down, and if you remember back to warrior tanking back then, there was one AOE tanking ability, and it was a taunt. He could stance dance like a boss. We duoed down Eranikus with me kiting whenever he went to sleep, him bandaging or first-aiding and me peeling off of him, from 50% down at level in ST. And he was unstoppable as a raid tank. If he shows up, I immediately turn over my tanking crown to him in my guild and he gets what he wants. He's THAT good. Right now, he's not playing anything since he's worried about money. Maybe I could convince him to sub or CREDD if I bought the box (seems like a crap present if that's not what he wants for his birthday). But in EVE, he was a first-class industrialist and rode shotgun into wormholes with me. In FFXI, he was the premier Paladin. He's rolled an indestructible Ventrue in our old V:tM campaigns, a heavy weapons street sam in Shadowrun, and just about any support role you can imagine in Pathfinder. Believe me, as soon as he's looking for an "in", I'm going to hound that guy. He's fantastic. My other brother was playing, but now only plays Destiny. He needs something lighter and a lot easier since he's had his daughter. IF I could convince him to drop back in, that would be awesome, but TBH, it's the support-playing brother I want most. This game has a notable deficiency in the skill positions, leading idiots like me to be tanks and lengthening queue times. | |} ---- Haha this sounds a little like me but less skill and epicness. Vanilla I was a hunter was a total scrub but had shining moments with my pet if the tank was killed, spent months getting FR gear went into MC had an awful time and quit. Went back in BC as a resto shaman and carried my Kara raids via stacked chain heals then quit again. Went back for WotLK as a DK tank and had so much fun with it I stuck that whole expansion out tanking all the way up to the LK with my pally tank RL friend.. Skipped Cata due to word of mouth from people who were in beta.. Then went back into MoP at patch 5.2 as a brew monk and didn't really get into it, I wanted to stick an ax in those pandas and join the mogu. Due to the skip of cata and not immersing in MoP I wasn't really looking forward to WoD anyways but that pally friend, before W* was released got us both the pre-order to rekindle those WotLK days and am quite hopeful those times will be rekindled here after he says in WoD "ok been there, done that." | |} ---- ---- I know one of my brothers (the one with the kid) is very excited about the trailers for WoD. I'm definitely not. I've had enough of the Horde's gentle lore massage already. And why would I want their "garrison" when I've got Wildstar housing? Or their "Mythic" raiding when Datascape is still defeating old top-end raiding guilds from WoW, who can't even keep their rosters stacked? This game is only going to get better and better, we've seen the crest for WoW. Wildstar's combat has completely ruined my chances of going back to another MMORPG like it, it's so good, so fluid, so brutal... The only game I can see going back to if this dies or goes F2P is EVE. | |} ---- If they nerf the roster boss, people will come flooding back. The game is good. It's just dying a death by thousand inconveniences cutting it. When you are playing the content I love it. Wildstar ! Please let me love you!!!! T-T | |} ---- ---- I do love the game. I played a new alt today with the plans of making a new clan plot for Uzekamanzi and felt those new game butterflies again :D | |} ---- ---- Lol yeah I love playing new characters and rediscovering things I'd forgotten. I was referring after 50. They lowered the attunement which was good. Next they need to install a system of Group finding. Like, even just an LFG channel would be enough. | |} ---- ---- I was sick of the derpy horde fanboys trying to tell me their faction were "good guys." I mean seriously? People will justify genocide these days before admitting they are wrong. | |} ---- ---- They would make a rather excellent amphibians akin to the Draken! Then these as kinsmen to the Granok! We Aurin would be so grateful.. pleasekthx! | |} ---- ---- ---- I no want to be Sylvari, I merely want to hug them.. A tree that hugs back yes please! | |} ---- Don't know that I would hug my Sylvari. She can be a sweety, but she is a strict carnivore. Cannibalism is bad, so meat is always what is on the menu. | |} ---- We could eat some Chua stew together, I tried to be a vegetarian only eating veggies that wanted to be stew and I have a bad habit of hugging too hard, poor little things suffocate and well waste not want not.. | |} ---- Veggies that want to be stew? Suicidal carrots? Pretty sure I would not want to eat something that wants to be eaten. Sure sign it is up to something. | |} ---- You'd better hope that Chua wasn't into toxicology. You never know what a Chua has inured itself to, but there's no guarantee it won't have scientific effects on you. Chua always have the last laugh. Enjoy! :lol: | |} ---- Ashrynn Strongstem in Celestion can assure you these veggies are safe to eat and are more ethically desirable for consumption! Yeah the trees really did enjoy all the fertilizer! :wacko: | |} ---- I would like to say that I do this, but it's not really true. I just tend to have a few identities that I alternate between. This is Nephele, level 50 Half-Elf Disciple, from Vanguard: Saga of Heroes. Thumbnail size because sadly, I can't find the original screenshot - it's buried in a folder somewhere. | |} ---- Hmm...the only thing that comes to mind is the small rock with the Granok swirl on it. That could be tiled as a roof, but that'd end up as a big chunk of your decor limit. Wood dividers might work if the shingle look isn't required, or you could also do the eco-friendly thing and make it a green roof. :P Flat metal tables can also make good roofs, and their legs are arched nicely such that it can also look vaguely structural from the inside if the sizing works out well. | |} ---- Prior to this: Ignacius, FFXIV: A wandering former Garlean who deserted his unit after killing his wife, who had been a deserter previous and whom he had been sent to kill. He wandered Eorzea doing dirty jobs for dirty people, cynical and bitter. The Reverend Constantin Baracca, EVE: A priest who was sent forth on an initiative his grandmother spearheaded to convert nonbelievers outside the Amarrian Empire to their faith. Be began and serviced work colonies especially in the Minmatar Republic, as well as pushing for a peaceful and understanding universal culture. He was somewhat sensual, but overall a very kind and generous man, one willing to hear anyone talk about their problems and always ready to preach his faith. The WoW bunch: I played over 24 completely idiosyncratic characters in WoW, sometimes multiple characters at a time. My main was Zumoktaga Raspthroated for much of it, and he was a former "joke" during the fighting with the Burning Legion in WC3, a child fed demon blood to become a Fel Night Elf. He was left to wander along and feral until finally being captured near Theramore. From there, he developed into a paratrooper, then a mercenary, then a biker gang kingpin. Gruff and gritty, I made the room stop with his distinctive patois alone. Ignatius, FFXI: Though he shared names with the FFXIV character, they couldn't have been more different. The FFXI Ignacious looked completely different, was a more jovial and militant soldier, an immigrant to Bastok. This doesn't even count any of the freestyle characters I played in book games or in IM RP before this. I've never had a crazy voodoo witch doctor, Native American-style warrior, disguntled computer hacker and tech geek, disgraced former nobleman looking for work, a priest who worships technology, or a former military doctor who simply gave up his past life in disgust and now provides medical service to mercenaries. All new ones for me in this game :D | |} ---- Woah...shall we discuss wonky character proportions? ^_^ | |} ---- ---- LOL. Most of that is due to the camera angle, but yeah, Vanguard's PC skeletons were a bit off in some cases. I remember the animators saying that they purposely made legs and arms a little larger on their skeletons in order to achieve the combat animations that they wanted. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- She....she looks like me... I have longer legs than my upper body. Granted I also have broad shoulders too, and I'm not a wonderful woman. D= Oh and Frozen_Storm, I'm fairly certain it's "DRED is unofficially grateful." =p | |} ---- Let me know if you need help with the challenges? Donne's in Galeras right now and I'm not sure I'll be out by the end of the night. | |} ---- I wish that thread would just go away it's all been nonsense mostly from what I skimmed and is out of my realm of thinking on possibility. Seems like a discussion to have at the end of quarter 4 or start of quarter 1 if Drop 3 sucked or was postponed. | |} ---- Fixed. Haven't been on the Dominion in quite a while so I have not heard Mondo Zax in what feels like forever. | |} ---- ---- Maybe he'll be a raid boss someday XD | |} ---- ---- ----